Norton Williams/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *I'll get the others! *You'll never should've gotten outta bed today, Tad. *What? Well, he's gotta be around here somewhere. Lets go find him. *... I just love wrecking things with my hammer. *Whoa! What are you doing here? *Looks like that's what I have to do. *Get outta here! *You ain't making it out of here alive. *Get outta here! The cops! *Look where you're going, dumbass. *Mandy sure is sweet looking! *You can say what you want about the jocks, but their girls are fine. *That's it. I'm gonna go try out for the football team. Suggesting to provide protection *Don't worry. I got your back. *This should be fun. ALLY About To Leave *The rest are all yours. *This was fun. We should do it again sometime. ALLY Help Me *Help me out already! *Come get a piece of this! Knocked off bike *Damn it! *Stinking bike! Comments on successful bike trick *That was alright. *I don't have time for stupid tricks. Comments on failed attempt at trick *Some tricks aren't for kids! *Stick to walking, asswipe! Stealing a bike *Get off it! *You don't deserve this bike! Has bike stolen from *Not cool! I stole that bike, fair and square! *Hey that's mine! Well, not really mine, but I was using it! Winning a fight *Warriors, come out to play! When into him bump when friendly *Sorry. *Nah, it's cool man, don't worry about it. When into him bump when hostile *Big dawg coming through! *Get off me! *Watch where ya going! *Get outta my way! *Hey jerkwad, I'm walking here. *Dumbass! *Now say ya sorry before this gets all ugly. *(After Jimmy's expelled) You made a lot of friends, haven't you? When into him bump some Clique *(Dropout) Get a job you worthless sack of crap. *(Jock) Like you'd have a chance. *(Nerd) MOVE it, Frodo! *(Prep) Damn preppies, you think you own everything! Getting hit with a bike/car *You having fun?! Because when I catch you I'm gonna have a little fun myself! *Learn how to drive that freaking thing. *Watch where you're going, douchebag! Unknown *This rocks. Saying Goodbye *I'm gonna work on my bike. See you around. *I'm getting tired. I'm gonna take off. *I gotta thing... you're cool, right? Saying about carnival *Everything about this place blows. *That sucks so hard. Calling friends for help *You guys got my back? *You guys should stick around. This could get fun. Fighting *When I catch you, you're dead! *Come back here, punk! When someone hides from him *I'm gonna get you one of these days. *Go ahead and hide like a chump. Out of breath *I gotta quit smoking... Wandering around *I think this jacket is starting to smell. Can you wash leather? *If I knew how to paint, I would paint sunsets like Ponyboy. Stay gold, Ponyboy. *How is anyone gonna love me, when I don't love me? *I think these gloves make me look tough. *After lunch tomorrow, I think I'll smash his teeth in. *I don't know what's wrong with that chick. I thought girls liked bad boys. Complaining *This sucks. *What's the deal? When confused *My head hurts trying to think it out! Marveling *Not bad. *Alright. Conversing *You know what? *I had a thought. *These Preppies are getting outta control. *Have you ever seen evening those Dropouts losers hold down a job because I haven't. *I heard those Jocks play Naked Twister. *I think Johnny's chick is a little outta pocket. *I'm telling you, those Nerds tards are up to something. They're acting all crazy and more antisocial than usual. *I heard some Townie kid snuck onto our campus yesterday. *The new kid looks like a wannabe Preppy to meet. *The only thing more corrupt than real boxing is Bullworth boxing. *You know I always got Johnny's back, but he's gonna get a little crazy about this chick. *I heard that Nerd tards have some type of secret fort or something somewhere. *I just know that little twerp was the reason why Johnny was missing. *How are those Townie jerkwads know so much about our school? *You gotta be kidding me. *Yeah, right. *I'm not buying it. *Okay, so what? *I gotta stop solving problems with my fist. *Man, I really blew that one. *I'm screwed. *This is so messed. *Yeah, well what do you know? *Get over it already. *Grow up. *I don't have time for this. *This place blows. *This place is overrun with lazy rich jerkwads. *Everyone's lost their damn minds. *This school is going down in flames. *Later, man. *I'm out. *Stay gold, Ponyboy. *When I get outta here I get the demo a house. *One of these days I'm gonna set those Preppy straight. *One day I think I'm gonna demo that stupid Preppy frat house. *I can't remember when last time I lost the fight. *Oh, yeah? *Cool. *Alright, then. *You ever demoed house? *You ever sneak into the girls' dorm? *Ever been to the comic store? *Did you ever go down to the hole? *Once or twice. *Yeah. *Nah, man. *No way. Dodgeball Taunting * Just give up now! * This is really going to be embarrassing for you! * You don't stand a chance! * They think they can beat us? This squad is a well-oiled machine. * You can't stop us! Winning * That was too easy! * Nobody can beat me! * Anybody else want a piece of this? * That's what you get for taking on the Greasers! * Good job, guys! We rocked that time! Losing *What's wrong with me? *I can't believe that just happened. *I give up. *This is why I don't dig team stuff: you have to count on others. *We've really blew that one. *We suck. Grossed-out *What a disgrace! Hit by a friendly fire *Hey, you want I can go back to being enemies if you want. *Stop it! Fighting *Do you want to do this or not? *Careful now, you might hurt yourself. *I'm gonna pound your face in for that. *Get some. Losing a fight *I didn't see that on coming… *So you can fight... you're still a tool. *I'm never gonna hear the end of this… *Who needs all their teeth, anyway… *This hurts way more than that time I was jumped into my gang. *This isn't over. You and me are gonna settle this real soon. Starting fight with other cliques *(Dropout) I'm gonna kick your teeth in, deadbeat. *(Jock) What are you too dumb to pass out or something? *(Nerd) If at any point, you say 'owned, 'pwned', or 'ownage', I'm gonna make this hurt way more than I have to. *(Prep) Can't buy your way out of this one, rich boy. Starting fight *Let's dance! *I've got time to kill! *This oughta be fun! *I can't wait to make you bleed! Kicked in the groin *You little prick, I'll get you for that! Spat on *That probably wasn't such a good idea! Watching a fight * Kick his teeth in! * Jackboot that son of a bitch! *You guys fight like sissies! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectile attack *Someone just signed own their death warrant! *Who wants to go?! When the fire alarm goes off *Look's like this is my chance to make a break for it. Flustered *Take it easy. There's no need to get upset. *Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. *This doesn't need to go to blows. Just chill. Food Fight *FOOD FIIIIGGHT! Watching a freak show *These freaks are nothing. I've seen Ray with his shirt off. Receiving a gift *You're not so bad, Hopkins. *Cool, thanks. Demanding money *I'm taking the old lady out and you're buying. *Fork over the cash, jerk. *This is like a money pyramid, only I take all your money and I may or may not beat you. Demanding money for protection *I don't mess around, Hopkins. What's your offer? *Whatcha got for me, Hopkins? After getting money from his victim *Good man. I knew I light you. *Next time maybe you should shape down if your market for cash because this is a little light. *Keep this up and we just might be friends. Giving a gift *Here. Greetings *'S up? *Hey, man. *How's it going? Greeting authority *You didn't see anything, right? *Keep walking! Complimenting clothes *You're starting to really shape up! *Now that's a haircut! *Those shoes are alright! *Cool tat! My chick's got that same one- I didn't mean it like that. That tattoo is cool, I swear. Flirting *Hey, baby! Grooming * Heyyy! * I think I still have some of that Preppy's blood on me. Requesting an errand *I need you to pay attention here. *Here's the deal… *I need you to help me out with this. *I need this taken care of immediately, if not sooner. Being indignant *Figure was you! *So, this is the only way you'll land a shot on me, huh? *Too afraid to fight like a man!? When greeting Jimmy with fearing *bear's growl* Some insults of enemies *Kill yourself! *You gotta be kidding me! *Do you even know what you're doing? Laughing **just laughing* **just laughing* Payback *I'm gonna pound that guy's face in! Belching *just belching* Hit by a thrown dead rat *Ah! Disgusting! When greeting someone in bad terms *What do you want, Hopkins? *They haven't kicked you outta here yet? When greeting someone in good terms *'S up, Hopkins? *Hey, Hopkins. *My man...Hopkins! Scared * What are we doing here? This isn't us. Come on over, give papa a hug. No? Well, I tried. * Did I ever tell you I cried at the end of Outsiders? See, you don't want to hurt me. I'm a big softie. * You don't want to waste your time on me. I'm not even a head Greaser. Aiding a fight * Hang in there, I'm coming! * Let me get some of that action! Perceiving thing as cool * Well, all right! * Not bad! Perceiving thing as crap * That blows. * Why did I even bother? Hit by stink bomb * *coughing* What's that smell? * *coughing* I gotta get outta here! Suck up * Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate our friendship? * The thing I like best about you is that you're tough, but you're also very forgiving. * You know me, I was just kidding. Seeing someone tagging a wall * Give it up, Picasso! Tattling * You didn't hear this from me, but I know who you're looking for. * This will totally ruin my rep if it gets out, so please, you didn't hear this from me. Insults * Eat me! * Can you hear me now? * Screw you! * What's up? * This here's for you! * Do something! * What'd you think of that? * Shut it or I'll shut it for you! * Shut your mouth or I will wreck you! * Settle down, lady, before I bruise that pretty little face of yours. * If you want to run around, acting like Billy Badass, then get ready for a badass beating! Ignoring fight/Accepting apologize * I don't want to fight you, man, just go. * Chill, man, I think we're getting out of control. * The only reason why you're doing this is to increase your rep. I don't have any time or interest in helping you out. Insulting the new kid * Hey, fish, stay away from the Hole if you know what's good for you. The last newbie that went down there never came back. * Where's your crown, King Nothing? Commenting on bad clothes * Ditch that hat, kid. Shoving * C'mon, do something! * You're always gonna be a punk! * Only a total wuss would back down from this! * C'mon, step up. Make my week. Taunted * Just leave me alone, will ya? * I admit it, I'm a big poser. I'm not tough. Please, don't hurt me! * If I gave you my jacket, would you back down? Ignoring taunt * Boring. * I was expecting more from you. * Are you done? * Oh, you. What am I gonna do with you? * It's like you've forgotten who I am all of a sudden. * When did you grow a pair? * You've got some nerve, kid. * Well, Hopkins, if I didn't know you any better, I would think you were trying to hurt my feelings. * Nobody wants to hear your garbage, Hopkins. * All of this coming from a wannabe Preppy. Leading the way * Hey, Hopkins, this way. * Try and keep up. * You know what, you're not all bad, Hopkins. Going the wrong way * What are you doing, man? * If you don't want to listen, we can stop right here. Thanking * Thanks! Swirly Getting a swirly * Don't do this, man! * I'll give you anything you want! My jacket, my bike, my chick! * There's something in there! Please, don't! After getting a swirly * Lesson learned, message received. I won't mess with you anymore... * Please close the door on your way out, I don't want anybody to see me like this... * I smell like pee... When bullied * Aw, I wish I could say that this has never happened before! Physical bullying * You are so pathetic. * Maybe you'll learn to shut your trap. * I see you again, this will be worse next time. Whining * I can't take this! Unknown * When I said I was looking for leather pants, I meant ones with the backside still on the pants. * I picked a hell of a time to quit stealing. * This may sound weird because I'm a tough guy greaser and I hate you, but nice outfit. That was weird, huh? * I hope no one is watching. * Have you been working out? * That looks awful. * I wonder what that is? Category:Character Quotes